


or the mountains should crumble to the sea

by the_one_that_fell



Series: the heaviness that i hold in my heart belongs to gravity [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_that_fell/pseuds/the_one_that_fell
Summary: So maybe it was inevitable that he'd end up fighting someone at Samwell. In retrospect, Dex really should've known it would be a LAX bro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's been A Week (hahahahaha it's only wednesday hahahaha oh god oh god) but i remembered i had this mostly written in my drafts so i drank half a bottle of wine and and got it to a point where im not THAT embarrassed to publish it
> 
> bottom notes for specific TWs

Dex didn't like bullies. 

He wasn't sure  anybody _liked_ bullies  – even bullies didn't like people who bullied  _ them _  – but ever since he was old enough to understand bad, mean words, he'd been quite literally unable to sit idly by if someone was being tormented. 

(“Your short fuse has its uses,” his sister, Kate, had said once, after he'd made some big, brutish kid on the playground cry. “You ever considered vigilante justice?”

He had. He was the Flash for three Halloweens in a row.)

So maybe it was inevitable that he'd end up fighting someone at Samwell. For all its safe spaces and zero tolerance policies for bigotry, it was still a college campus. Not all bullies grew up and matured. 

In retrospect, Dex really should've known it would be a LAX bro. 

The post-game kegster was one of the larger ones this semester. It wasn't quite as raucous as Halloween had been, but it came pretty close. Chowder was in one corner, arm around Farmer, regaling half the volleyball team with some story about Shitty, and Nurse was in the backyard getting his ass handed to him in Lardo’s pong tournament. The captains had disappeared half an hour ago  – though this was  _ their _ party  – and Dex was more than content to hold up the wall with a beer instead of trying to socialize with strangers. 

When he first heard the clipped, southern twang of a more-than-tipsy Bitty, Dex was relieved; he didn't want to intrude on Chow’s or Nurse’s fun, but he wasn't quite ready to leave yet either. When he wasn't dancing, Bitty was a pretty chill person to hang with at parties. 

But when Dex looked over to find Bitty through the crowd, his heart sank. One of the LAX bros  – Chad, he thought  – had Bitty crowded into a corner and he looked  _ mad.  _ Dex edged along the wall closer, picking up bits of their conversation. 

“-come into this Haus  –  _ uninvited,  _ I might add  – and harass  _ our _ guests-” 

“-the fuck, man, I didn't do anything-” 

“-belligerent- need you to leave-” 

“Fuck you!” 

Chad grabbed Bitty by the front of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. The color drained from Bitty’s face in a sickeningly familiar way, and Dex watched in horror as he crumpled in on himself, eyes unfocused. 

(Dex would never admit it out loud, but that practice early on his frog year  – the one where he'd grazed Bitty and Bitty had fainted  – had majorly freaked him out. He couldn't convince himself that he hadn't hurt Bitty in some way or said something to make Bitty scared to be in close proximity to Dex. It wasn't until Dex got sick and Bitty literally broke into his room to leave soup and a Get Well note that Dex allowed himself to think that Bitty didn't harbor fear or loathing towards him.) 

Chad let Bitty slide to the floor, too drunk and angry to notice that Bitty was out cold. “That all you got, you pansy-assed fairy? Thought you played hockey, pussy. Didn't realize you played for the girl’s team.” 

Bitty was tough, Dex knew. Bitty could hold his own, could verbally take down a meathead like Chad in normal circumstances. But Bitty was on the floor, blinking and rubbing at his head and Chad reached down to grab him and Dex saw red. 

Before Chad could touch Bitty again, Dex had him pinned against the wall, forearm jammed under his chin to cut off his windpipe. “You wanna go, fuckhead?” Dex snapped, forcing all of his weight up against Chad’s throat. “Don't fucking touch him!” 

Chad scratched at Dex’s arm in vain, gasping for breath. He had a good two inches on Dex, but Dex was broader, stronger, and by  _ far  _ scrappier. The fucker never stood a chance. 

But he tried anyway. A swift kick to the groin sent Dex to the ground, and then Chad was on top of him, wailing away at Dex’s face. He wanted to chirp the jackass for punching like a middle schooler, but Dex was pretty sure his nose was broken so the insults might've fallen a little flat. Plus the blood in his mouth was making it hard to talk. 

Someone screamed, and Dex used the distraction to flip Chad onto his back. Dex straddled him, then sent several well-placed punches into the delicate parts of the asshat’s nose. With his knees clutching so tightly at Chad’s hips, Dex could almost hear Shitty’s voice in his head commenting on the homoeroticism prevalent in gestures of male dominance. The thought made him grin wickedly. 

“Poindexter, get  _ off-”  _

A pair of large hands  – Holster  – pulled Dex up off of Chad. Ransom stepped between them and hoisted Chad to his feet. 

“Party’s over, bro,” Ransom said loudly. “You fuck with our team we cut you off. You show your face around here again and we'll have  _ problems _ , got it?” 

Ransom didn't wait for an answer before he and Holster frog-marched Chad out of the living room. A couple of th _ e  _ LAX bros followed, looking pissed, but Dex watched with satisfaction as Whiskey broke off from them and drifted to stand next to Tango. 

_ Bitty _ , Dex’s mind supplies suddenly.  _ Where's Bitty?  _ He looked back to where Bitty had fallen before and he was still there, on the ground, pale and shaking. Dex scrambled over awkwardly on all fours and grabbed at Bitty’s face, turning it back and forth to check for injury.  “Are you okay?” He asked after seeing no visible cuts or bruises. “Did he hurt you?” 

Bitty gaped up at him silently, eyes wide and  _ fuck _ , Dex had never seen Bitty look so vulnerable or young. The crowd of partygoers were starting to gather closer to them now, most staring at Dex, so he grabbed Bitty under the arms and pulled him to his feet. 

“C’mon,” he muttered. “Let's go upstairs.”

Bitty nodded and let himself be shepherded through the crowd and up to the second floor, swaying a little as they reached the landing. Dex wondered briefly if he should call Jack  – Jack as in Jack Zimmermann as in Bitty's  _ boyfriend _ which was a concept that Dex was still processing  – but decided that unless Bitty passed out again, this was something he'd want to tell Jack himself. 

They stopped outside Bitty’s door and Dex grabbed Bitty’s shoulder, looking him up and down in the soft light of the hallway. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” 

Though still unnervingly pale and trembling, Bitty looked at Dex like he'd grown two heads. “Are you serious?” He asked softly. “Am  _ I _ hurt? Dex,  _ you're  _ literally dripping with blood.”

Dex reached up to touch the sensitive area under his nose and was a little surprised to feel blood flowing freely. “Oh, shit. Huh.” 

“Oh, for goodness sake,” Bitty huffed, a bit of color returning to his cheeks. “Come  _ here _ , let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Before Dex could protest, he was forcefully dragged into the bathroom. Bitty sat him down on the edge of the tub and began to rummage through the cabinet under the sink. “After the last slip n’ slide incident with Nursey, Rans and I decided it was for the best to have a first aid kit on hand. Of course, we should just require Nursey to carry one on him at all times, I’ve never met someone so cool who was  _ such _ a walking disaster, but I guess everyone has layers, y’know? How that boy hasn’t, I dunno, tripped in front of a bus or fallen down a flight of stairs or-”

Dex reached out and grabbed Bitty’s arm, interrupting the flood of words coming from Bitty’s mouth. “Bitty,” he said gruffly. “Take a breath.” 

Looking suddenly ashamed, Bitty took a deep breath and turned back to the cabinet, pulling out the red, plastic case. Dex watched the case tumble from Bitty’s hands, now shaking harder that he wasn’t speaking, and Dex cursed himself for being such an ass. 

“Bits, c’mere,” he said softly. “You look like you’re gonna pass out again.” He patted the edge of tub next to him, ignoring the dull ache of his nose or the coppery taste in his mouth. Bitty nodded and sat down, letting out a long, shaky breath. 

“That hasn’t happened in a while,” Bitty murmured, staring at his knees. Dex nodded.

“Yeah, you’ve been doing well in practice with, like, checks and stuff. I thought Shitty was gonna wet himself when you nudged that dude at the home opener.” 

Bitty smiled weakly but shook his head. “No...no, I mean. No one’s...not at Samwell...not like that...not since high school, really.” 

Oh.  _ Oh _ . Dex grimaced, then hissed in pain as he jostled his nose. Bitty looked up at him in horror, then bounced up to grab the first aid kit from the floor. “We need to wash the blood off your face,” Bitty said, digging around for a spare washcloth. “And put some antiseptic on your knuckles, they’re pretty torn up. I think Lardo has some ice packs in her mini fridge, or we can get some ice cubes from downstairs-”

“Bitty,” Dex said. “I can clean myself up. I really think you need to sit down. You’re kinda...looking green. In the face.” 

Bitty ignored him, wetting the ratty washcloth in the sink. “Let me help,” he said so softly that Dex almost didn’t hear. “Please.” 

Air escaped from Dex’s lungs in a disheartened hiss. He nodded slightly, pain pulsing in sharp waves around his nose as he moved. Bitty gave him an almost-smile. 

For the first time since Dex had met him, Bitty was silent as he tenderly washed the blood from Dex’s face. It was unsettling, to say the least, not having a wave of chatter wash over him, so Dex spoke. 

“My sister, Kate, used to do this for me. I...used to get into fights pretty frequently.”

“No, _you_?” Bitty asked, edges of his mouth quirking up. “But you’re so even-tempered.” 

Dex huffed a laugh. “I think the fact that I didn’t deck Nursey freshman year shows how much I’ve grown as a person.” 

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Bitty said softly, moving back to the sink to grab the Neosporin. “You’ve both changed so much. My little frogs are growing up.”

Dex couldn’t help but laugh. “Thanks, Mom.”

“Shush,” Bitty said, fighting back a smile. Then, he paused and lightly touched Dex's shoulder. "Thank you. For helping me." 

Dex shrugged awkwardly, looking down at the grimy tile of the bathroom floor. "If it hadn't been me it would've been Rans and Holtz."

Bitty gazed at him for a moment, brow furrowed, then he shook his head and stood to pick up the first aid kit. "But it  _was_ you. So thank you, Dex." 

" _You'rewelcome_ ," Dex muttered reluctantly. Then, louder and clearer, he added, "Bits, you're still looking pale. Go sit down. I'll clean myself up." 

Bitty pursed his lips but stood, sighing. "Come to my room, after, I'll get you one of Lardo's ice packs." 

"Deal," Dex said, grinning as Bitty scurried from the bathroom. Dex knew how to clean up after a fight, knew how to dress wounds and wash away blood. What he didn't know how to handle was scared, traumatized friends, or deep, dark emotions. He was literally the _last_ person qualified to help Bitty in this stage of the evening. But his ma didn't raise a quitter.  

When he poked his head into Bitty's room, Bitty was sitting on the ground, leaning back against the side of his bed. He held an ice pack in one hand, his phone in the other. He seemed to be talking with someone, and Dex considered leaving but his face was starting to throb painfully. 

“I’m alright, sweetheart,” Bitty murmured into the phone. “I don’t know why Lardo called, it wasn’t worth waking you up- no, I know- Jack, I’m not hurt, there was no reason to worry you-” He sighed, leaning back against the bed. “Honey, please, not tonight. I know- Jack, let me talk.” 

Dex felt his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Bitty was chatty all the time  – Dex never, ever thought there would be any situation where Jack, the most stoic man he knew, would even be  _ able _ to talk over Bitty. 

“Honey, that’s what I’m trying to say. There’s no reason for you to be worried, Lardo shouldn’t have called. Dex is the one with the busted nose, not me. No- No, I don’t know what happened to Chad. No, I’m not reporting him  – honey, that’s too mu- It could get Dex in trouble, too, I’m not- not after what he did for me-  _ Jack! _ ” Bitty sighed again. “I’m  _ okay _ . I promise. Please don’t, you’re not missing morning practice because a LAX bro yelled at me. No.  _ No _ .”

Bitty looked up then and noticed Dex lingering in the doorway. He gestured Dex in and patted the ground next to him. Dex sat obediently and drew his knees to his chest, letting Bitty shove the ice pack in the direction of his face. He took it gratefully and continued listening to Bitty's side of the conversation. 

“I’m not alone, sweetheart,” Bitty said softly. “Dex is right here with me. Mhmm, my room. _Why_ , Mr. Zimmermann…” Bitty’s tone when from strained to flirty so fast it nearly gave Dex whiplash. “Are you  _ jealous _ ?” 

Whatever Jack said made Bitty laugh, soft and sweet. “No, I know you trust me, I’m kidding, honey. No- No. Dex,” Bitty said suddenly, nudging him in the arm. “Tell Jack I’m breaking up with him if he comes up here tonight.” 

Dex felt his eyes widen and he shook his head. “Bitty, I literally cannot do that.”

“Big baby,” Bitty chirped, putting the phone back up to his ear. “Yeah, sweetheart, please, go back to sleep. I’m okay. I’m not alone. Chad is probably duck-taped naked to a statue outside Founder’s by now. It’s okay. Yeah. Mhmm. I- I love you, too. Goodnight, handsome.” Bitty ended the call, cheeks flushed a healthy shade of pink that put Dex’s mind at ease. 

“Lardo called Jack?” Dex asked. “I didn’t even see her around when it went down.” 

Bitty shrugged. “I’m sure the entire team knows by this point. It’s pretty likely I’ll wake up to Shitty in my bed.” 

“Isn’t he in Cambridge?” Dex asked. Bitty nodded with a soft huff of laughter. “Why didn’t you want Jack to come up tonight? Couldn’t he just leave early in the morning?”

Bitty chewed at his bottom lip, looking away from Dex. “It’s inconvenient for him to have to make that drive so early. It’s his rookie year, he needs to be focused 100% on the game.” 

Dex couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled from deep in his chest. “Bits, it’s  _ Jack _ . He’s always focused on hockey. What’s this really about?” 

Bitty sighed, face falling. “I...you weren’t here when I was freshman.”

“I’m aware,” Dex said drily. 

“Well, that means you didn’t know Jack that year,” Bitty said softly. “He  _ hated _ me.” 

As hard as it was, occasionally, to process that his former no-nonsense, socially awkward Team Dad was dating another man, the fact that he was dating  _ Bitty _ had never been difficult to understand. Jack had been making goofy heart-eyes at the resident baker as long as Dex had known either of them.The idea that Jack “Let’s Buy Bittle a New Oven Because I Hate Seeing Him Sad” Zimmermann had, at some point in his life,  _ hated _ Eric Bittle literally just didn’t compute. Dex’s head hurt just trying to imagine it. 

“To be completely honest, I can’t believe that,” Dex finally said after what was probably too long of a pause. “Seriously?” 

Bitty nodded. “He definitely wanted me off the team for a while. Part of it was because of his anxiety, some issues with his dad that he sort of sorted out by his senior year, but a huge part of it was because he thought I was a liability to the team. I couldn’t take a check, so I couldn’t be a part of the team that would take us to the Frozen Four, that would put him the good graces of scouts.”

Dex snorted. He  _ could _ believe that. “Sounds like his problem, not yours,” he said gruffly. 

“Yeah, I wasn’t his biggest fan that year,” Bitty said with a chuckle. “But the checking thing was something that he worked really hard to help me with  – both that year and last year  – and I’ve been doin’ so well...until tonight.” 

“Bits, that’s not the same,” Dex protested, feeling residual anger bubbling up in his chest. “That dick  _ attacked _ you  – this wasn’t hockey, this was assault.” 

Bitty’s cheeks and eyes were pink, and he looked so close to crying that Dex wanted to set fire to the LAX house. “Nobody else on the team would’ve fainted,” he whispered. “I don’t want Jack to see me like this. Not when I’ve been working so hard.” 

“Jesus Christ, Bits, Jack’s not gonna, like break up with you because you fainted,” Dex said. “Unless he said that  – did he say that? I swear to God, I will fucking break his kneecaps if he said that-”

“No, he didn’t,” Bitty murmured. “But it’s just...he’s so strong and he’s overcome so much and I don’t want him to see me so  _ weak _ .” 

“Aw, Bits.” Dex wrapped an arm around Bitty’s shoulders, squeezing him tight the way his older brother, Gabe, always had when they were younger. “You’re not weak. And I can guarantee Jack doesn’t think so, either.” 

Bitty sniffed and leaned over to rest his head on Dex’s shoulder. “I just want to make him proud.” 

“Bits?”

Dex and Bitty looked up in tandem to see Jack standing in the doorway, looking sleep-rumpled and anxious. Bitty gasped and jumped to his feet, struggling to find words. 

“Honey- what are you-? So fast-”

Jack gave him a sheepish look. “I was...sort of already on my way. The second Lardo called, I just...got in my car...”

“Oh, baby,” Bitty sighed, reaching out to brush a strand of hair from Jack’s face. “I missed you.” 

The worry on Jack’s face softened. “I missed you, too. So much. Are you  _ sure _ you’re okay?” 

Bitty nodded, pressing his forehead to Jack’s chest. Jack wrapped his arms around Bitty’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to his hair. Both of their bodies relaxed into each other, and Dex suddenly felt like he was intruding on a moment. 

“I’m just gonna...leave,” he said, standing slowly. The ice pack on his face was mostly melted, but it gave him something to do with his hands as Bitty and Jack quickly remembered that Dex was still in the room.

“Wait,” Bitty said, pulling away from Jack. “C’mere.”

Tugging at his sleeve, Bitty tucked himself into Dex’s arms. Dex felt himself relax into the embrace and rested his chin on Bitty’s head. 

“Thank you,” Bitty whispered against his chest. 

Dex never knew how to react to thanks, so he just nodded, one hand rubbing at the space between Bitty’s shoulder blades. 

“Now go get some more ice for that nose,” Bitty clucked, taking a few steps back. Dex nodded obediently, slipping from the room. As he passed, Jack clapped his shoulder, gratitude apparent on his face. 

As he wandered down the hallway, not quite ready to rejoin the party, Dex heard soft murmurings come from Bitty’s room. 

_ “-love you, of course I-” _

_ “-sweetpea, I didn’t mean it like-” _

_ “-really okay? You look-” _

_ “-fine. But thank you. For coming. I missed you...” _

Then there was silence, and Dex felt his face burn as he realized they were probably kissing or maybe even-

Nope. He wasn’t gonna go there. He’d had enough inappropriate thoughts about his former captain to rattle his Catholic guilt for a lifetime. 

The image of Bitty’s face, the way it lit up when Jack appeared, it shook Dex to his core. There’d always been a gravitational pull between Bitty and Jack, even Dex had noticed  _ that _ , but this...this was a blinding sort of happiness Dex himself had never known. It was something he wanted to hold in his hands like a butterfly, wings still wet from its cocoon, and protect from the bitter cold of the world.  

Dex didn’t entirely get it, still struggled with the idea of it, but Bitty and Jack, what they had, who they  _ were _ ...that was something worth fighting for. And as long as he was kicking and screaming his way through life, Dex would make sure he always,  _ always _ had their backs. 

With that thought, he slipped back downstairs in search of ice, a drink, and a good night’s sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> tw: lax douche says vaguely homophobic shit, bitty passes out, dex is a good but violent bro and beats said douche up, yeah that's the entire premise of this idk man


End file.
